


I Was Going to Marry You

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicide, Tony dies, mentions of abuse, mentions of cheating, mentions of non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not how it was supposed to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Going to Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at all of that angst

Tony wasn't supposed to die. Not like that. He was supposed to die a hero, fighting against evil to protect the world, not by hanging from the ceiling. He was going to marry Steve, he always said so. He said it every day. "I'm going to marry you Steve, one of these days we're going to get married and live a real life together." He promised him, Tony promised. Every day, "I promise Steve."

He already had the wedding planned before he even proposed. He never got to propose. They were going to get married in New York. It would be extravagant, magnificent as Tony described it. Red and gold for him, red white and blue for Steve. A six layered cake that would spill red white and blue M&M's out like a pinata when they cut it. A reception like no other. Dancing and gourmet foods that Tony would go on about for hours and hours while Steve tried to sleep. They would honeymoon in Paris, where they would make love every night and explore the city.

They were going to grow old together.

Bucky found Tony swinging by the rope around his neck in him and Steve's bedroom. Bruises circled around his neck where the rope was. He had been there for a while, there was no way he could even possibly be alive.

Breaking the news to Steve was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He begged the others to do it but they all refused. So he sat Steve down on a chair in the living room (knowing full and well the others were listening behind the door) and said as bluntly as he could, "Tony hung himself."

Steve cried. Oh how he cried. He sobbed and yelled and threw things until his legs gave out under him and he collapsed. He eventually passed out on the floor and since no one was strong enough to lift him, Natasha threw a blanket over him and let him sleep.

The funeral was broadcasted live to the world. Steve couldn't even give his speech without breaking down and running out in the middle of it. Magazines, newspapers, and everything in between were focused on the death of Anthony Stark. No one knew the real reason why, not even Steve, but everyone had their theories, but only one common factor caught the media's attention.

Steve.

Headlines began popping up left and right. "Steve Rogers Cheated on Tony Stark?" "Is Steve Rogers Abusive?" "Steve Rogers: The Death of Anthony Stark!" They all targeted him.

Soon, women and men alike began claimed Steve had sex with them, raped them even. People saying they saw Steve intentionally hurt Tony. People claiming Steve murdered Tony and made it look like a suicide.

Steve began to grow distant from the team. It got to the point that he never talked to them outside of mission.

Missions were the worst. He would catch himself just before he asked Iron Man to do something. He would ignore the choking feeling he got and continue working. He always made sure his emotions never got in the way of his performance.

When he stayed at the tower he rarely left thei- _his_ room. He barely ate. He went days without eating and ran until he passed out or worked himself in the gym until he was sore and bleeding and crying just to distract himself from what had happened. He spent more time working out in the gym then talking to anyone. Fury had come and talked to him, the team begged and pleaded with him but he didn't seem to hear them. 

He became almost like a zombie. He slept just enough to stave off hallucinations and only ate when someone forced him to. His free time was spent in the gym or by Tony's grave. News had turned themselves back to him. It commented on his weight loss, his shoddy work on the battlefield. They asked if Fury was going to fire him, and Steve wondered that too.

He got his answer when Fury sat him down and told him he was putting him temporary suspension. He told Steve to get well then he could come back.

So Steve did. He ate, he slept, he stopped working out so much. He talked, he smiled, he joked. Physically he was well.

He was still dead on the inside, but he kept that covered up until the day he joined Tony.


End file.
